Cookies and Tea
by brokibrodinson
Summary: Blake might kind of sort of have a crush on her new friend Sun Wukong. Maybe. But only a tiny crush. Like really miniscule. Okay fine, she was totally besotted.


**A/N: **Collaboration with the wonderful artist Sugarkitten2287 whose works can be found at her tumblr or deviantart pages.

* * *

"Do you reckon you'd ever date Sun?" Yang asked Blake casually over lunch. They were alone, Weiss having hauled Ruby off to study together.

Blake blushed and looked away at the mention of the other faunus. "What makes you ask that?" she asked in return, hoping her voice sounded steady.

"I don't know, you guys just seemed to really hit it off!" Yang said gleefully. "Besides, he's pretty cute." She leaned forward and grinned mischievously, "Reckon I have a shot?"

Blake was about to reply heatedly when she was interrupted by the belated arrival of Ruby and Weiss, squabbling as usual. She sat back in a huff, arms folded. Yang winked at her, before turning her attention to the new arrivals.

"Get much study done?"

"We _would _have if _someone_ hadn't kept making such _stupid _noises the whole time!" Weiss snarled. Ruby shrugged at her sister's questioning glance, seemingly unperturbed. "I couldn't help it, I had a song stuck in my head," she explained, sitting next to Yang.

Weiss took her place next to Blake with ill grace, and began eating in sulky silence.

"So..." Ruby began hesitantly, eager to fill the silence. "What you guys talking about?"

"Sun Wukong!" Yang announced happily, causing Blake – who had been making rapid 'abort' motions – to rest her face in her hands.

Weiss immediately looked ready to start another "I'm a victim" tirade about faunus but Yang smoothly overrode her. "Don't you think him and Blake would make a cute couple?"

Weiss made a scornful noise but Ruby immediately looked starry-eyed. "YES," she exclaimed, standing up suddenly and nearly knocking over her glass of water, causing the nearby Team JNPR to look concernedly in her direction. Spotting the source of the commotion they returned to the conversation, unsurprised.

"Do you like him?" Ruby asked in a hushed voice, sitting back down. "Pretty pretty please say yes!"

"I don't know, okay!" Blake hissed in annoyance, already sick of the subject. "And it's none of your business anyway." With that said, she stood up and walked out of the lunch hall, leaving her teammates to stare at her retreating back.

"She totally likes him," Yang concluded smugly, making Ruby look delighted and Weiss bored.

Blake wandered aimlessly for a while, a myriad of thoughts distracting her from where she going. Eventually she realised she wasn't even in Beacon anymore, she'd wandered all the way into town.

_I wonder_, she thought, thinking wistfully of the café where she'd once had tea with Sun. Although it had only been a few days ago, she couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic as she sat down at the same table where she'd first revealed her dark past.

She wondered what he was doing now.

She wondered if she'd ever even see him again.

As if summoned, suddenly someone seated themselves opposite at her table. "Fancy seeing you here," Sun drawled, looking rather pleased with himself for his smooth delivery.

"Sun!" Blake gasped, caught by surprise. Had she been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even sensed his approach? Her instincts were meant to be sharper than this!

"Did you miss me?" Sun teased, gently flicking her with his tail.

"N-no," she stammered, blushing at the contact. This was so unlike her, she was usually so calm and reserved! _Get a hold of yourself, Blake Belladonna,_ she told herself sternly.

"Suuure," Sun replied, unconvinced. He leaned back and looked away, nervously running a hand through his blond spikes. "It's okay if you did," he began quietly. His tail lashed side to side, belaying his unease. "I mean, I kinda missed you too. But only a little bit!" he added hurriedly as Blake began to giggle.

"You're such an idiot," she told him fondly, indicating her plate. "Cookie?"

Still pouting, Sun silently took one and shoved it in his mouth. "Thanks," he said, voice muffled by crumbs.

There was a companionable silence as Blake sipped her tea and Sun chewed.

"So how come you're still wearing your bow?" Sun asked once he'd swallowed. "Your friends already know now, right?"

Blake sighed. "It's not my friends I'm worried about," she replied, thinking of people like Cardin. "I'm sure you know as well as anyone how faunus are treated. I'd rather avoid that kind of discrimination for as long as I can."

"So you're hiding," Sun stated bluntly.

Blake levelled a glare she seemed to reserve especially for him, golden eyes flashing. "I don't want to talk about it," she said coldly.

Sun made a placating gesture. "Sorry. Those ears of yours are just kinda adorable. It's a shame you feel you have to hide them."

_It is so unfair_, Blake thought, feeling her face heat up, _how easy it is for this guy to make me blush._

"Haven't you ever hid what you are?" she asked, trying to control her face.

Sun looked scandalised by the very idea. "No way," he exclaimed. "Besides," his voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, "ladies love the tail." He winked at her, tail twitching for emphasis.

Blake whacked his arm, as he sat back, laughing so hard his chair fell over. Only his quick reflexes saved him as he hastily righted himself.

This time, Blake was the one to laugh, nearly doubling over with the force of her amusement.

Sun folded his arms and grinned embarrassedly at her, quite delighted at making her laugh so hard, even if it was at his own expense. _She should laugh like this more often_, he mused.

Eventually Blake stopped laughing, and cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to catch her breath. "I should probably get back to Beacon," she murmured regretfully, standing.

Sun stood too. "I'll walk you there," he offered.

Blake smiled. "Okay."

They left the café together and wandered the winding streets. Blake couldn't help walking a little slower than usual, trying to extend their time together. She _had _missed him, she admitted to herself. Not that she'd ever say it aloud.

Eventually they came to the Beacon Academy gates. "Guess I'll leave you here," Sun said reluctantly. "Blake I-"

Blake was also tempted to linger but she had classes soon. "I should really be going," she said regretfully, about to walk off.

"Wait," Sun's voiced stopped her. "I... It was nice seeing you again."

Blake smiled warmly, eyes glowing. "You know, you're not as annoying as I thought you were," she said teasingly. Sun smiled back, cheeks flaming.

Before she could think better of it, Blake stepped forward and kissed Sun on the cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She turned to go.

In two long strides, Sun had gripped her shoulders and spun her back around so his lips could meet hers.

The contact ran through Blake like an electric current, and she was paralysed for several moments before she responded eagerly, feeling the curve of Sun's smile against her mouth.

To both their disappointment, Blake eventually pulled away with sigh. "I'm sorry, but I must be going."

"I guess I'll see later then?" Sun asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Blake called, having already started walking away. She couldn't hide the spring in her step or the happy gleam in her eyes as she headed back inside the Academy.

As she rounded a corner she walked straight into her teammates, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

Ruby couldn't help a high-pitched squeal as they all picked themselves up. "That was so _cute_!"

"What was?" Blake asked suspiciously, noting Yang's shifty look.

"You and Sun!" Ruby gushed, practically bouncing where she stood.

"You were _spying?"_ Blake asked incredulously, simultaneously furious and embarrassed.

"We weren't spying, we were just- It was an accident!" Yang explained hurriedly. "We were coming to look for you!"

"I _really _wish you'd stop this annoying habit of running off all the time," Weiss said crossly. "But you do look kind of good together," she admitted.

Blake was touched despite herself, anger abated. "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss began to smile back, but dropped her gaze hurriedly. "Hmph. We should get to class."

If Blake seemed a little distracted in class, or sometimes touched her lips with a wistful smile, the others wisely didn't mention it.


End file.
